


Tempt

by Kalloway



Category: Tekkaman Blade II
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In his arms.
Relationships: Dead End/David Kruegel
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Tempt

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, January 14/Your kind of heaven's been to hell and back

"Did you miss me?" Dead End questioned, as if the answer wasn't obvious by the way David had pulled him close and not let go. He might even get a kiss. That would probably be difficult or David. Dead End didn't care. 

"Yes," David replied. At least they'd both been given robes, though Dead End's was falling off one shoulder. Without them... What might David want to do? "I refused to believe I wouldn't see you again." 

"Careful," Dead End said softly as he reached to tangle a hand in David's hair. "Those are lovers' words." 

"Yes," David replied. "Yes."


End file.
